Misunderstood
by Sidders91
Summary: After a late night of hunting half-lives, Mina had a little trouble getting home. Luke let her stay with him, forgetting the one person that lives with him. Comedy ensues. Implied Luke/Mina, if you squint and tilt your head.


_A/N - Well, after three episodes this show has finally won me over (alright, it did it after two). For anyone that doesn't watch it, DO! But, if anyone reads this who doesn't watch it, it's about Luke Rutherford, the last Van Helsing, who only recently found out that he's the last in a long line of 'smiters' (killer of freaks - vampires, demons, all that). He's guided by Rupert Galvin (who tells freaks he's going to 'smite thee'. And makes omelettes) and Mina Harker, a blind, psychic, part-vampire pianist who pretty much owns all. Oh, and Jenny, if you couldn't guess, is his mum, who has no idea that her son wanders London at night, killing off the things that go bump in the night with a pulse gun. So... enough rambling. This is my first Demons fic, so be kind!_

"Luke, have you got any-"

"Mum!" Luke jumped up from the floor and ran over to the door, blocking it with his foot. "Hi, hey, what's up?"

"Just wondered if you needed any washing done," Jenny replied, eyebrows raised. "Are you alright? You've gone very red."

"Yeah, fine. Um, washing, right… don't worry, I'll come and do it." Luke smiled, still only holding the door open a few inches.

"Alright…" Jenny frowned slightly, but left him to go back to the kitchen. Letting out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding, Luke grabbed a pile of soaking wet clothes from the floor and carried them downstairs.

"Here we go." Luke said, dropping the clothes in front of the washing machine. "I'll just put these-"

"Luke?" Jenny stopped him, pulling something from the pile of clothes. "What's this?" Luke looked up, eyes widening as his mother held up what was unmistakeably a bra.

"That?" He all but squeaked. "That's… that's, um…" He coughed, scratching the back of his head. "I can explain."

"Go on then. _Explain_."

"Well… you see… growing up without a dad can be difficult, and-"

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny shook her head, storming past Luke and straight up the stairs. She stopped at his bedroom door, pushing it open and staring at the woman currently asleep in her son's bed. "Is that…?" She turned to Luke, who had run up the stairs behind her.

"Mina? Yeah, and she had a _really_ rough day, so if we can just…" He reached past her and pulled the door closed. Jenny simply blinked and coughed, stepping away from the door. After a few seconds, she turned to Luke.

"I hope you're being safe dear." And with that she left, passing an extremely confused Luke.

"Right…" He shook his head as he walked back into his room and dropped down onto a pile of pillows on the floor.

"Everything alright?" Mina asked, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah, fine…"

"Sure?"

"'Course" Luke answered, still frowning. "Just… mum's are weird."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, she just thought…" He blinked, swallowing. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

xXx

"Rupert's outside." Mina said, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She slid into her newly dried coat with a little help from Luke, and let him lead her over to the front door, where she waited while he found his own jacket.

"Mina?" Jenny walked over to her, lightly touching her arm. "I… you do have… protection… yes?" Mina frowned.

"What has Luke told you?"

"Oh, he didn't need to tell me anything. I saw everything I needed to."

"You saw?" She cocked her head to the side slightly as Luke approached them and smiled, still slightly confused. "Well I can assure you, we're very well protected." Jenny sighed with relief as they made their way out of the door.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay here." Mina said as they reached her car. "Getting home would've been a nightmare."

"No problem." Luke smiled, opening the door. He looked behind him, spotting his mother watching them from one of the windows. "Um… bye." He said, and surprised them both by leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodbye…" Mina said, and slid into the back of the car.

"What was that about?" Galvin asked, eyebrows raised.

"I have absolutely no idea."


End file.
